Synthetic oligodeoxynucleotides play a central role in molecular biology research, for example, in DNA sequencing, DNA amplification, and hybridization. A novel "one-pot" enzymatic method is proposed to replace the cumbersome and expensive phosphoramidite chemical method. The proposed new method promises increased speed, throughput, reliability, ease of use, and decreased cost for the synthesis of oligonucleotides.